April 7, 2008 Monday Night RAW results
The April 7, 2008 Edition of RAW is a professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 7, 2008 at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Results ; ; *Umaga defeated Val Venis (3:10) *Mickie James & Ashley Massaro defeated Melina & Jillian Hall (2:13) *Brian Kendrick & Paul London defeated Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch (3:15) *Triple H defeated WWE World Champion Randy Orton & John Bradshaw Layfield in a handicap match (7:53) *Carlito & Santino Marella defeated Hardcore Holly & Cody Rhodes (4:51) *Beth Phoenix defeated Maria (2:49) *John Cena defeated Triple H & John Bradshaw Layfield in a handicap match (8:04) Other Segments *Featured an opening in-ring announcement by William Regal that WWE World Champion Randy Orton would defend against John Bradshaw Layfield at Backlash. :*After introducing both men, Regal was interrupted by Triple H, who claimed it was a lousy main event, that Orton didn't really beat anyone at WrestleMania because he didn't do anything to Cena to get the win, and that JBL didn't deserve the match because all he had done since returning was slap a midget. :*Regal then announced that Triple H could face Orton & JBL in a handicap match later in the show, with the stipulation being that if he won he would be included in the Backlash main event. *Included the announcement that fans could text whether or not they agreed that Shawn Michaels did the right thing by retiring Ric Flair at WrestleMania. *Featured highlights of the Flair / Michaels match at WrestleMania and Flair's farewell address the previous week on Raw. *Included an ad for WrestleMania 25 being held in Houston, TX. *Featured a backstage segment with Orton and JBL in which Orton said they would beat Triple H as long as JBL stayed out of his way. *Included an ad for 'Triple H: King of Kings.' *Featured a backstage segment in which Cryme Tyme in which they attempted to sell WrestleMania-related items: a shaker of soul from Rocky Johnson, an autographed copy of Maria's Playboy, and a pair of Kim Kardashian's panties until JTG realized they were really Mae Young's. *Included a video recap of the confrontations between the Big Show and the Great Khali over the past week. *Featured a backstage segment with JBL and Triple H regarding their upcoming match with Cena. *Included Batista and Michaels as guests of the Highlight Reel, during which it was announced 65% of the fans who texted thought Michaels did the right thing at WrestleMania. :*Jericho then reviewed Michaels' failed moonsault to the floor at WrestleMania which reportedly broke ribs that sidelined Michaels for a few weeks. :*He then argued that perhaps Michaels wasn't as sorry as he pretended at the end of the match, with Batista blaming Michaels' ego for his actions. :*After Jericho questioned whether Batista wouldn't have done the same in the same situation, Batista said he wouldn't. :*Michaels then said Batista should have talked Flair out of the match when he had the chance and the reason Flair picked him instead of Batista was Flair knew Batista didn't have the nerve. :*Batista said he trusted Michaels to do the right thing and would never trust him again, with Michaels then challenging Batista to do something if he didn't like what he did and Batista saying he already had. :*Batista then left the ring to boos. *Featured a backstage segment with Regal and Orton in which Regal announced he had spoken with Vickie Guerrero and Michaels would face Batista at Backlash. :*Orton then said Regal needed to treat him with more respect, with Regal saying he would face Orton the following week when Raw is in London. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery #1 Contender Announcement 04-07-08 RAW 1.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 2.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 3.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 4.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 5.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 6.jpg Umaga V Val Venis 04-07-08 RAW 7.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 8.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 9.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 10.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 11.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 12.jpg Mickie James and Ashley V Melina and Jillian Hall 04-07-08 RAW 001.jpeg 04-07-08 RAW 002.jpeg 04-07-08 RAW 003.jpeg 04-07-08 RAW 004.jpeg Paul London and Brian Kendrick V Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch 04-07-08 RAW 13.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 14.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 15.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 16.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 17.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 18.jpg Triple H V Randy Orton and JBL 04-07-08 RAW 19.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 20.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 21.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 22.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 23.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 24.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 25.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 26.jpg Santino Marella and Carlito V Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes 04-07-08 RAW 27.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 28.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 29.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 30.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 31.jpg Maria V Beth Phoenix 04-07-08 RAW 32.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 33.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 34.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 35.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 36.jpg Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel 04-07-08 RAW 37.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 38.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 39.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 40.jpg John Cena V Triple H and JBL 04-07-08 RAW 41.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 42.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 43.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 44.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 45.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 46.jpg 04-07-08 RAW 47.jpg External links * Raw #776 results * Raw #776 on WWE Network Category:2008 television events